


Alien Invasion

by RD87



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Forced, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Sex Slave, belly bulge, big dick, enslavement, impregnate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87





	Alien Invasion

(Request #2 - Behemoth Invasion)  
(This was the image I was requested to use as the aliens for the request. https://e621.net/post/show/1525370/2017-4_toes-absurd_res-after_rape-after_sex-alien-  
Although they’re krogan behemoths, let’s pretend they’re just random aliens and not related to mass effect.)

“Get back here!” A brutish and jagged creature said while chasing down a bruised and limping woman. The alien was twice her height, and although heavy, was swift. He was able to catch up to her in no time and knocked her down on the broken streets of what once was New York City.

The woman was screaming and struggling as the behemoth grabbed her by her legs and raised her to his crotch. “For that, you’re getting septuplets!” The alien said while removing the light, but highly protective armor from his legs. “No! Please! Not again!” The woman was weeping, and her defenses fell as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Another alien came up behind them. “Take her back inside, recruit. She’s got two holes for a reason.” After muttering a few curses under his breath, he complied. “Yes, sir.” The alien put his armor back on and grudgingly walked back into one of over 20,000 of their bases in this city alone.

They had taken over a corporate building for this sect, where there were 300 men and women but over 1000 of the aliens, named Behemoths by the humans. What made their population count so high was their ability to breed with any gender and race of any galaxy. They were an all male species, brutishly powerful and conquerors, raping and pillaging entire planets.

“What’s the status on Lenin’s Mausoleum?” One of the chief Behemoths asked a communications expert of their kind. “We’re winning. They shouldn’t last much longer. Once we’ve got them under our thumb, the whole world will be our breeding pen.” The chief bellowed heartily. “I love this planet! Weak and easy to take over. This is a record! The Patriarch will surely reward us. Not only that, the inhabitants here are small and tight, but damn can they take dick.” He started walking off then notified the others, “I’m going down to celebrate. Let me know when we win.”

Underneath the first floor were many rooms where there were at least 20 people each day giving birth at least three at a time. The gestation period was very quick, lasting only a week or two before a baby behemoth would birth from a male’s ass or a female’s vagina. The most unsightly of humans were in charge of delivering the babies, who were larger than human infants. Once they birthed, they had only a week to recover before they were sent back into the breeding pins.

The basement room was a fuck frenzy. 300 humans being shared between 600 to 800 behemoths every day. Some of them had been there so long that they had withdrawals from not having a behemoth cock in them.

A newly captured teen, just over the age of 16, had been brought in. He was frightened by the sight of the room, and was choked by the smell of the copious amounts of semen. “Let me break in the boy.” The chief said, pointing to the two captors. “You got it boss.” They said, then shoving the teen towards the chief.

The chief behemoth inspected the kid, then pushed the kid flat on his back. He tore off his armor and revealed his monstrous cock. The average for his race was two feet in length, but he boasted an immense two and a half feet. The red and muscular cock was covered in smooth spikes all around. To the virgin ass, it was painful, but for anyone accustomed to their size, it created a feeling of pure bliss, almost like a drug. The cock was thicker than the boys ankles, and had more than enough room on the head for four slits, which was needed for their brutal amount of precum and sperm. 

He waved his dangling cock over the boys face. Precum continuously oozed out onto the poor boys face, red from crying. “Please! It won’t fit!” He begged. The chief, having heard the same words over and over again, did not care and knew different. The behemoth grabbed him by his stomach, then knelt down. 

The human, weak from running, was not able to resist effectively. He could only babble on about how he wanted his old life back as the behemoth smeared his asshole with his stringy pre. The brutal chief used much of his strength into fitting his monster cock into the poor kids virgin asshole. His eyes opened wide as a fourth of the girthy shaft forced its way into him. He couldn’t move or shout, the pain was too immense and grew as more and more of the penis was shoved farther into him. His legs twitched angrily, but then stopped when he suddenly grew unconscious, unable to render the sheer agony.

“Haven’t had an ass this tight in years!” The behemoth exclaimed, rubbing the bulge on the limp body of the human. His forced his cock deeper and deeper. The clear curvature of the cock could be seen moving towards the boy’s lower chest as the behemoth somehow managed to force his way all the way inside of him.

The chief slid the body up and down his long cock, grunting at the pleasure of the tight tunnels. “These bitches are like rubber!” He said while stroking the boys body quicker as he was getting close. The four streams of semen started to pump from inside of the chief’s cock. He grunted and shuddered as he came close, then groaning a single, stretched out,“fuck.” as cum burst from the holes in his penis, seeding the poor sleeping human.

His stomach swelled slowly, making the bulge from the huge cock less and less apparent. The pressured semen spewed out from the boy’s ass, splattering mostly against the already cum-drenched ground.

Once he was finished breeding the human male, he let him go. The boy’s body shook for a second as the chief removed him from his cock. Whitish yellowish sperm gushed out from the boy’s new, unrecognizable asshole. The chief plopped him on the ground, in a pool of his semen, then put his armor back on. Another behemoth then rushed in to take sloppy seconds.

Not everyone was raped, however.

A minority group, mostly consisting of mostly sexual deviants, gathered inside of strip clubs and bars when they heard the news that these aliens were breeding them instead of killing them. Once they came to their town or city to conquer them, they submitted their bodies completely.

On the other side of the fallen United States of America, about 100 furry subs, zoophiliacs and such gathered inside of a sex shop. The behemoths learned that some humans were almost more than they could handle regarding sex.

In the shop, there were twice as many behemoths than humans, a lower ratio than average. The reason being was simple, most preferred it when they struggled.

To celebrate their claim on planet Earth, the behemoths in the sex shop celebrated by all going into the storage room, where all the humans were willingly kept. From there, the moans of pleasure was much more apparent than the sounds of pain, although some noises were muffled by the ball gags that were left in the store.

With nearly every behemoth being in the storage room, many of the humans had to be shared. There was a large combination of three or foursomes. One woman could not keep her legs still as she had one monstrous behemoth cock in her vagina, one in her ass, and one in her mouth. If the behemoths did have balls, she would have been balls-deep in every hole. The bulges from the two cocks in her stomach touched the bulge going from her throat to her chest. She could not breath very well, but just like most of the people around her, she liked being choked. 

Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and fluids squeezed past the cock tearing her vagina apart. The three behemoths came nearly at the same time. They all grunted and groaned as twelve jets of sperm, combining into three separate rivers, gushed into her small body. Two of which pooled in her stomach, expanding her belly until she looked like a balloon about to pop. The third gushed into her womb, impregnating her once more.

Another human, a lightweight young male adult, was lifted by two behemoths. One inserted his dick into his asshole, which had not been able to close since the invasion. The alien slid it halfway in, then let his partner stretch the human wide open. He could barely handle two, but his cock was rock hard from knowing that having two cocks would multiply his own pleasure.

While the human male was being given a new asshole, a behemoth called out, “Let’s paint this bitch!” There was a man happily bound to a chair. His ass had already been torn open by a behemoth and cum was beginning to finish dripping out. Four of the aliens gathered around him, stroking their long, eager cocks with both hands. “I call his face!” One shouted, getting closer the human and then rubbing the slime of his cock onto the human’s face.

The male human opened his mouth and the thick head of the red, hard cock forced its way in. It looked like it could barely fit, but he was used to his jaws gaping this wide. Juices flooding in from the four slits on the throbbing cock.. The salty fluids gathered quickly in his mouth, pooling in a sticky mass past his tongue. 

As soon as he swallowed the warm precum, the behemoth groaned, “Oh, fuck” and held his shaft tightly as a torrent of white liquid blasted inside of the human’s mouth. He had just gotten done swallowing down the pre, and was not prepared for the sudden rivers of cum. His throat burned as it flooded down to his stomach. The behemoth mercifully pulled his cock out of the human’s mouth and blasted away at his face. He sputtered to clear his airways from cum, only to be greeted by another mouthful of cum the continuous torrent covered his entire face.

Another jet jabbed him from the sides as another alien began to ejaculate. Then one by one, hoses of semen were let loose until there were four streams in total. For a few minutes, they came endlessly. They covered every inch of his body with a white coat within the first minute, so then they take turns finishing their ejaculation into the human’s prostate to impregnate him. Once they were finished breeding him, all he could feel was the sticky semen cooling off and the warmth of their plentiful seed inside of him.

Suddenly, semen spewed out onto the ground. The small man from earlier with the two behemoth cocks in him was given more cum than his body could hold. His bloated belly could grow no more and his ass was clogged with two monstrous cocks, so his mouth was the only exit left. His eyes watered as the hot semen burned his throat and choked him.

The entire world would spend their days like this, under the cock of a brutal alien race. Day in, day out. They were given no sustenance, other than the entire gallons of semen that was forcibly dumped into their stomachs, one way or another.

By the time two generations of humans came around, the minority group of people who willingly enjoyed it became the majority. Earth became another breeding farm for the behemoths, perhaps the largest and most popular one.


End file.
